


The letter in the green envelope

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Letters, M/M, Murder, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words he had ever written...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The letter in the green envelope

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be much more longer, with romance between Harry and Draco, but after one and a half hour with an English dictionary and an increasing headache, I eventually gave up (english is not my native language). Actually, I hate/ feel sad/ cry reading stories, where Draco and/or Harry die/ are abused, but this story would not leave my mind, so I had to write it down.

Malfoy was dead.

At first, Harry thought it was a joke. A distateful, disgusting joke, but nonetheless a joke. There was an article in the Daily Prophet Hermione showed him – a tiny message on page twenty – because Malfoys weren‘t important any longer – informing the readers and anyone who cared that the Malfoy heir had been killed.

The heir.

Draco.

Harry couldn‘t believe it, Harry refused to believe it. He sent two owls – one to the Manor and one to Shacklebolt. He had to be sure.

The owl sent to the Manor returned without a reply. That could have meant anything. Maybe Draco just shooed the owl away. Maybe he was now laughing with his father over Harry´s stupidity and having a cup of tea.

Then the second owl came back.

Yes, Draco was dead.

It wasn´t even a painless death – no Avada Kedavra for Malfoy. Found in a dark alley in Hogsmead, beaten up, maybe raped – Shacklebolt liked Harry far too much to give him all the details, but Harry wasn´t stupid. Hermione burst into tears, Ron sweared like he never sweared before and all Harry could do is just sit there with a sudden urge to throw up. Because – despite their everlasting and ongoing conflict of interests – he...they never wished Malfoy anything bad.

Never.

The letter that Lucius gave him after the funeral laid on the table untouched. Apparently, they found it in Draco´s pocket. A freshly written letter in a green envelope with Harry´ s name on it. Haunted with visions of a closed black coffin, a desperate mother and a father with dead eyes, Harry surrendered to a bottle of Firewhiskey. Thinking that the pain in his chest couldn´t get any worse, he opened the envelope.

Potter,

I never thought I would be writing such a letter to you, but as I´ve experienced in the past few years, even a Malfoy can be wrong. I´m not saying that this is easy for me to admit, nor am I required to do so, but I feel that I have to. I´m sorry for the things I´ve said and done. Not only during the war, but in Hogwarts as well. It wasn´t right of me, even if some things were the truth.  
I always hoped that we could be friends. Or at least go out for a drink or coffee... maybe not hex each other while we´re in the same room... or – if nothing else – yes, I ld even take a simple nod from a distance.

I will be writing an apology to your friends as well. There´s a long list of tasks I‘d like to do now that the war is over, and writing letters is only the beginning. Might as well go and buy some more parchment and quills tomorrow. But I´ll make sure Weasley‘s letter has the most ink stains!

Hope you are well.

Yours sincerely

Draco Malfoy


End file.
